Tomoko
Tomoko (pronounced toh-MOH-koh) is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #96 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 1170. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, she is the Boss of level 11. She is very defensive and strikes often. It is best if you get to her with at least 2 hearts. In Table Tennis her skill is low at 251+. In Basketball, her skill level is 566-570 and she plays with Sandra and Greg. In Swordplay, her skill is low at around 240. She is the 4th best Pro in Cycling, coming 4th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tomoko is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for writing a comment on 10 different blog posts. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. (ともこ) * She's Japanese. * She's not a Pro at any sport, Cycling being the only exception. * In Wii Party, she appears as one of the babies in the minigame Cry Babies. * She's the only Mii with those eyebrows. * Her name means "friendly child" in Japanese. Gallery TomokoDACotQR.JPG|Tomoko's QR Code Badge-blogcomment-1.png|Tomoko's badge Badge-65-2.png|Tomoko's badge Badge-46-3.png|Tomoko's badge Tomoko as the boss in level 11.jpg|Tomoko as the level 11 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_115334.jpg|Tomoko and her teammates Greg and Sandra in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (27).png|Tomoko about to play a Table Tennis match. Wii Party (Wii 파티, Nintendo, , 2010 ) - Board Game Island - YouTube - Google Chrome 8 30 2019 2 53 44 PM.png DSC01924.JPG|Tomoko in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC01998.JPG|Tomoko in Swordplay Duel HNI 0055.JPG|Tomoko and Cheng-Han in Tomodachi Life. IMG_0475.JPG|Tomoko playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-16 (71).png|Tomoko (left) in Cycling. Super smash bros for Wii U Tomoko.JPG|Tomoko appears in Super Smash for Wii U. IMG_20180822_113935.jpg IMG_0761.JPG|Tomoko sword fighting at High Noon 2018-10-08 (15).png Tomoko and Ashley particpating in Shifty Gifts In Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (112).png Tomoko, Chris, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.jpg Anna, Tomoko, and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abe, Megan, and Tomoko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_202505.jpg Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Saburo as the referee in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Steph, and Abe participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Steph, Rachel, Kentaro, Tomoko, and Patrick featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Midori, Ren, Tomoko, Emma, and Lucia featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (16).png 2018-11-12 (23).png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tomoko in Bowling.JPG Tomoko carrying Pizza on her bike in Cycling.png IMG_1549.jpg|Tomoko with Shouta, Theo, and Midori. IMG 1682.jpg IMG 1714.jpg Tomoko, Rin and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Siobhan and Hiroshi participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG 2021.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(55).jpg Miguel,_Barbara,_Chris_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Ian,_Chris_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Tomoko, Andy, Miyu and Tatsuaki participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Matt, Sakura, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 2.png File:Photo_on_10-10-19_at_5.04_PM.jpg|Tomoko in Miitopia. Takumi,_Abe,_Ai_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Michael, Tomoko, Helen and Shouta participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Takumi, Abe, Ai and Tomoko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Helen, Tomoko and Luca participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abe and Tomoko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Matt, Hiroshi, Tomoko and Barbara participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Oscar, Rin, David and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Sakura, Hayley, Theo and Shinnosuke participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Holly, Ian, Shouta and Tomoko participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Pierre, Tomoko Helen and Hiroshi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tomoko in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(317).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 43 28 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 11 39 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 48 33 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 24 41 PM.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Top 10 Category:Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Party Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Cry Babies babies Category:CPU Category:Japanese Miis Category:Blog badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Brown Females Category:Wii Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis